Loneliness
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: After a mission one night, Tsuzuki suddenly feels lonely and decides to seek comfort from Hisoka. shounen-ai; just a short, not to mention kinda pointless, fluffy one-shot TsuxHi


Dream: hehehe! I'm back with another fan fic!!!ü  
  
EviL: *jumps in joy* yay!!! Btw, thanks for the grad fic... it was ssoooo...kawaii!!! *hearty eyes*  
  
Starian: *pouts* mou, what about my grad fic? If you don't finish it soon, I'll call Tasuki to barbeque you...  
  
Dream: it's currently in the process... *nervous laugh* anyway, this fic is actually based on a little personal fantasy with my current crush...in real life, of course...  
  
EviL & Starian: *wide eyes* oooohhh...this is gonna be interesting....  
  
Lonely  
  
By: dream_eater_is_hungry  
  
Tsuzuki rolled over, a sigh escaping his lips. There is it again, that empty hollow feeling that always seemed to dominate his heart; the feeling of loneliness.  
  
Loneliness. He hated it. He spent most of his life in loneliness. He thought that, once he was dead, he would be free of the bounds loneliness had cast upon him. But it seemed that he was wrong, for even in the after life, loneliness still followed him. It was strange, really. How can one, such as Tsuzuki is clouded by loneliness, or any void for that matter. After all, is it not him that is seemed to be who is loved and cared by all? The one whom everyone fuss over? And yet, despite those facts, Tsuzuki always believed that he was the loneliest man that ever existed. Why? Because Tsuzuki always felt that no one truly cared for him. Sure, Tatsumi, Hisoka and all others care, but only because they're friends, and also, for the living fact that Tsuzuki always seemed to get tangled into any mess imagined, so it's really hard not to always be concerned for him. But none of them really cared out of love. None of them cared because they were so afraid to lose him. Or at least, that's what Tsuzuki thought.  
  
Tsuzuki can't help feeling that the only reason why he always smiled, was to cover up for everything he was really feeling.  
  
"It's true, anyway," Tsuzuki thought glumly, "no matter how much I try to deny it, this smile really just a façade, so that no one will be able to know the real me."  
  
With nothing else to do, he quietly crept out of bed and slipped in into the covers of the bed right next to his, Hisoka's.  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Hisoka couldn't sleep. Or rather, couldn't fall back to sleep. Damn, his empathy. Sometimes, being an empath can be a curse. Take now for example. They had just come from one of those "Muraki-involved" cases and were exhausted to the bone. Fortunately, Tatsumi had booked rooms for them in one of those 'posh' hotels this time. Since this was a rare opportunity, Hisoka decided to take advantage of it and was really looking forward to a long and nice sleep in a comfy bed. But as fate would have had it, his empathy had jerked him out of his deep slumber.  
  
But in such times like these, Hisoka was glad of his gift, for just now, a wave of loneliness had washed over him and immediately, he knew from who had it came from. The answer was plain and simple. Tsuzuki. He could've chosen to ignore this and fall right back to sleep, but a part of his mind rebelled. Instead, it tugged him to envelop Tsuzuki in his arms and comfort him. It took almost all his willpower to suppress that urge.  
  
He heard a rustle of sheets coming from Tsuzuki's bed. "He must be curling up in a ball right now..." Hisoka guessed. He was facing opposite of Tsuzuki so all he can really do now is guess. But it seemed that he was wrong, for the next thing he knew, Tsuzuki had slipped in his bed and had snaked his arms around his waist. Hisoka was caught off guard. He had almost gasped when he felt Tsuzuki's touch but had pushed it back down his throat. He didn't want Tsuzuki to know that he was awake.  
  
He felt Tsuzuki's head snuggled down his back, seeking comfort and warmth. It was funny. Normally, by his time, Hisoka would've shouted at Tsuzuki, demanding him to let go whenever he would just hug him out of the blue. But today was different. Hisoka didn't even bother snapping at Tsuzuki when the amethyst-eyed shinigami started kissing and nibbling his neck.  
  
"Maybe it's because we're the same..." Hisoka thought, his eyelids getting heavier, "we're both lonely, craving for comfort and warmth to fill up the void..."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Tsuzuki burrowed his head against Hisoka's hair. "Finally...I found the warmth and comfort that I have been seeking for, for so long..." he thought, "and now that I have, I'll never let you go...ever..."  
  
And just as sleep had claimed him, Tsuzuki could have sworn he heard Hisoka whisper: "Don't worry...I'll always be here by your side..."  
  
Closing his eyelids, Hisoka thought, "I'll always be here...so that you'll never feel lonely...ever again...Tsuzuki..."  
  
Dream: Owari!!! I hope you all liked that...  
  
EviL: Awwww...how touching...*wiping teary eyes  
  
Starian: *shocked face* I can't believe this is one of your crazy fantasies...*snickers* so whose the guy?  
  
EviL: *evil grin* I bet you it's...  
  
Dream: *covers EviL"s mouth* *sweatdropped* ooookay...you're giving out too much information than necessary...anyway, review, okay? 


End file.
